


This Is Halloween

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cute, Eduardo tries, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mark is lazy and can't be bothered, The twins like the sports, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the links to all of the costumes :)</p><p>Mark: https://img0.etsystatic.com/055/0/6992584/il_570xN.693415156_3ovd.jpg <br/>https://sashing.com/image/catalog/honestshop/25cm-10inches-authentic-america-raccoon-tail-fur-skin-cosplay-toy-handbag-accessories-key-chain-ring-hook-B00MCF00AG.jpg</p><p>Chris and Dustin: http://photos.costume-works.com/full/ash_and_pikachu.jpg</p><p>Tyler and Cameron: http://images.maskworld.com/is/image/maskworld/bigview/football-player-costume--mw-101074-3.jpg</p><p>Eduardo: http://static.thesuperficial.com/uploads/2011/01/0113-andrew-garfield-spider-man-costume-00-435x580.jpg</p><p>Christy: http://images.cryhavok.org/d/3226-2/Female+Stormtrooper+1.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

Mark sighed as he walked towards the park, he was heading to Dustin's Halloween party, which Mark did not want to go to. Eduardo was making him, and completely owed him for this one. He hadn't put much effort into his costume, he just put on a pair of fox ears and a tail; it had to be good enough, he wasn't going to go out and buy something. The curly haired man found Eduardo soon enough, he was wearing a really amazing Spiderman costume. In that moment, Mark really started to feel undressed, he looked around at everyone else's costumes; Tyler and Cameron were football players, Dustin was Ash with Chris as Pikachu, and Christy was a stormtooper. "Mark....what exactly are you?" Eduardo asked, looking the smaller man over, trying not to break out with laughter. "A fox." Mark replied, as if it should be obvious. "What's wrong with it?" "Nothing." He shook his head, pressing a kiss to Mark's cheek. "It's cute, lazybones."


End file.
